Thomas
Thomas & Friends: Thomas the Really Useful Engine (or simply Thomas the Really Useful Engine) is a LeapPad game including the interactive book and cartridge available in LeapStart. It is also available in the Plus Writing and Microphone. It teaches early reading (pre-reading) featuring Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends on PBS Kids. Characters *Thomas *Edward *Henry *Gordon *James *Percy *Bertie *Harold *Sir Topham Hatt The Fat Controller *Douglas (cameo) *Bulstrode (cameo) *Annie and Clarabel (do not speak) *Offscreen narrator (VA: Robin Smith (Original USA English); Michael Angelis (UK English)) Plot When a storm hits The Island of Sodor, some of the engines have to pick up supplies to fix the damaged buildings. But when the engines did not return, it was up to Thomas to find them so they could help clean up much of the mess. One by one, Thomas encounters the other engines and helps them out. Happy about saving the day, Thomas is proud that he is a Really Useful Engine. Colors of Buckets *four red buckets *three yellow buckets *four blue buckets *two green buckets *three orange buckets *two purple buckets Shapes *triangle *circle *square *diamond *star Colors of Balloons *red *blue *green *purple *yellow *pink Game There are two top hat icons at the bottom of the page to play a game. Trivia * Since this book was made by LeapFrog, Thomas has James' television series whistle sound and the other engines have whistles that possibly sound like American Steam Engines. * Edward is described as a small engine, when he is bigger than Thomas and Percy. * James' wheels have been grey throughout the entire book. * If you pay attention to the Troublesome Trucks, you'll notice that the first and sixth trucks are full of bricks, the second and fifth trucks are full of timber, the third and fourth trucks are empty and the last truck is full of coal. It is very misleading, because coal would be unnecessary for repairing anything, and the third and fourth trucks should've been filled with bricks or timber. * The music/underscore by Mike O’Donnell and Junior Campbell is heard in the book. It even had instrumental variants of the show’s underscore and melodies. For more, please see The Really Useful Engine of Sodor’s Suite. * The 9th underscore cue, “James’ Troublesome Trucks”, 10th underscore cue “Reunited Engines” and 11th underscore cue “Hooray for Thomas!” were also heard once again in the My First LeapPad book, Thomas and the School Trip. * The 4th underscore cue “Gordon in Charge” has another variant that was heard later in the other LeapPad book, “Pre-K Math” (which was designed for Plus Writing model, with Leap, Lily and Tad), to make a clear conclusion to this score, whilst this book has a first variant and original version (some people say that this may be incomplete; they should’ve added the 2nd variant to the original or make it complete). * If you listen carefully, Gordon has a sound-alike voice that sounds similar to Sir Topham Hatt. * The American English version of the book is narrated by Robin Smith, whilst Michael Angelis (the ORIGINAL Thomas narrator) narrates the British English version. Gallery ThomastheReallyUsefulEngineLeapPadbook.jpg Category:LeapPad Games Category:PBS Kids TV Shows Category:Reading Books Category:Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends